I'm a Father
by CrazyCowGirl0137547
Summary: THE FIRST ONE OF I'M A FATHER WAS A MISTAKE I PUT IN THE WRONG DOCUMENT THIS IS THE RIGHT ONE! Troy and Gabriella are famous they broke up. Four years ago and Gabriella found out a week later that she was Pregnant. Now four years later What happens when they meet again?
1. Trailor

**I'm A Father**

**Hello people of earth and beyond! This is a trailer. I finished my story The secret Twins, so if you haven't read it read it, it's really good. Okay so here it is just let me know if you like it and if I should do it, Okay? JUST SO WE ARE CLEAR TROY AND GABRIELLA ARE FAMOUS!**

"TROY! TROY, OVER HERE!"

"IS IT TRUE YOU'RE DATING THE LEAD CHEERLEADER?"

**Shows Troy, getting swarmed by paparazzi at LAX.**

"Azzurra? Azzurra where are you going!"

**Shows Gabriella at the luggage collecting luggage at LAX, and 3 year old Azzurra Running into the swarm of paparazzi.**

"Troy?"

"Gabriella?"

**Shows Gabriella and Troy looking at each other.**

"Why don't you believe that she's your daughter?! Why do you need proof?

**Shows Troy and Gabriella fighting **

"Chad what did I do, I just lost my daughter and the girl I love!"

**Shows Troy with his knees to his chest and head in hands.**

**Okay if you want to know what happens and such all you have to do is review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm A Father?**

**Hey guys! This is my new story, I really hope you like it. I don't like silent readers****, so please review leave a comment, suggestion. I don't care what language you speak I'll convert it, so there are no excuses for silent readers. **

**Thank-you to:**

**-xxbestfriend1xx**

**-DHSTigers**

**For reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and Azzurra.**

**Chapter 1.**

TROY was trying to make his way into the LAX airport to go see his parents back in Albuquerque. Yes Troy Bolton was on the Lakers basket-ball team, actually he was the captain and Chad Danforth as co-captain, just like high school. He was getting swarmed by paparazzi, all of them trying to snap a picture of him, and screaming question at him while doing so.

""TROY! TROY, OVER HERE!"

"IS IT TRUE YOU'RE DATING THE LEAD CHEERLEADER?"

"TROY ARE YOU GOING TO SEE YOUR PARENTS!"

"TROY DID YOU KNOW GABRIELLA IS BACK IN THE SHOW BUSINESS AFTER FOUR YEARS OF BEING UN FIINDABLE!" That question made him stop in his track he hadn't seen Ella in four years, after they broke up she disappeared from the surface of the earth. Stopping in his track was a bad choice because now he was surrounded in paparazzi.

GABRIELLA had left four years ago after her and Troy broke up, then a week later she found out that she was pregnant with Troy's baby, then 7 ½ months later came Azzurra. Azzurra is Gabriella's world, now at 3 years old she was a curious little girl but she wasn't shy at all. Azzurra was a perfect mix of her mom and dad, she had light brown hair like Troy, but her hair was curly like her mom. She had a little nose that scrunched up when you kissed it like Gabriella. She had Troy's jaw line. And she was very good at basket-ball like her father, but she sung beautifully like her mother.

Gabriella and Azzurra were at the luggage dispenser waiting for their luggage to come in. Gabriella was bending down to grab the luggage that was coming in, when Azzurra made a run for it.

"Azzurra? Azzurra where are you going!?" Gabriella picked up the luggage and followed her daughter.

Azzurra had spotted a crowd of people and was intrigued as why they were taking pictures the person inside the circle of people. Azzurra squeezed herself into the crowd of people. She was very upset as why these people were taking pictures of this man.

"WHY ARE YOYU PEOPLE TAWING PITURE OF HIM! THAT NOT NICE! LEAVE HIM BE!" Azzurra screamed at the paparazzi. The paparazzi were shocked that that small girl was shouting a them, but what shocked them more was the bright blue eyes that only Bolton's possessed, and how alike she looked like Troy. Troy looked in awe at the little girl who screamed at the paparazzi.

Just then the paparazzi started snapping pictures like if their lives depended on it, scaring little Azzurra. Azzurra started crying.

"I want my mommy!" she cried. Troy look around looking for any signs of her mother, when he didn't spot her he bend down and picked her up, shielding her from the flashes. He pushed through the people. And then he saw her after four years, there she was in front of him stood Gabriella. He walked up to her.

"Gabriella?" he asked. She turned around and froze there he was after all that time there he was.

"Troy?" they stared at each other, everybody was quiet waiting to see what was going to happen. The silent remained until Azzurra lifted her head from Troy's neck and saw Gabriella. She reached her hands towards Gabriella.

"Mama!" she cried.

Gabriella returned from her state of shock. She carefully took Azzurra from Troy and hugged the small girl. The crowd gasped and the paparazzi snapped away scaring Azzurra again, Azzurra cried harder. Gabriella rubbed her back soothingly, and whispered in her ear;

"Shh, baby you're okay mama's here now, you're okay. Where going to go live in the new house, you're okay."

The paparazzi screamed questions at her. Then as if on cue Ella's limo drive came and picked her luggage and carried them to the car. The driver came back and tapped Gabriella on the shoulder, Gabriella turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry Miss Montez, would you like me to buckle in Miss Azzurra."

"Umm no, that's okay, Harold I'll do it myself." Gabriella turned around to go into the limo, but Troy grabbed her arm softly, Gabriella slowly turned around and faced him.

"Yes?" she asked. Her arm still tingled from where he had touched.

"Umm, yeah, umm can I have…. Your number, you changed your old one so….. But If you don't want me to call you I totally understand..." He kept on rambling until she stopped him by touching his shoulder. His shoulder tingled just like her arm had before.

"Troy I have to go, good bye." She turned around and stepped into the limousine, the driver closed it behind her. Then she was gone. He knew that the breakup had hurt, but he didn't think it hurt her that bad. The only thoughts that went through her head was; I still love her no I don't I ha….love her no urhh, and who is the father? Then there and then he knew he had to sort this out sooner rather than later. He would do it when he got back from Albuquerque, he will find her and sort this out once and for all.

**Hello, again! So how was it I think that it was pretty good what do you think? Do you want me to continue or stop it? So all you have to do is review I do not like silent readers it makes me think that you don't like the story****, I don't care that you speak another language just do it okay so that's all! PLEASE REVIEW****! **


End file.
